Around the World for 20 Gods
by Daughter-of-Neptune16
Summary: What if Kronos joined forces with Gaia? What if the only people who can stop them are the Gods? What if the all the Gods disappeared around the world? What if someone betrayed them and the only way to save them is finding their essence? The rest inside.


**Hey guys. This is the story I made with your SYOD characters. Hope you all like it. It's called Around the world for 20 Essences. **

**Summary: ****What if Kronos joined forces with Gaia? What if the only people who can stop them are the Gods? What if the all the Gods disappeared around the world? What if someone betrayed them and the only way to save them is finding their essence? The demigods now have to search the globe to find the Gods essences and save Olympus. Easy right? Thanks to **MYTHaphorical.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson **

**Sidney's Pov**

*Conch horn blows*

"UGHHHHHHHH" I moan

"What now?" McKenna angrily asks

"Oh nothing, I love waking up at 7:00 am in the stinking morning," my voice dripping with sarcasm "that is so not normal, and I have seen a lot of not normal recently"

"Quit being such a baby and get your butt out of bed" she screams in my ear.

"Whaemmer" I say with load of pillow in my mouth, I throw the thing that was closest to me which was-

"REALLY, do you really think that Yoshi, a stuffed toy can actually defeat me" she laughs, one that I rarely hear. A laugh that has a hint of love in it.

"Mmmm*shrug* not that it matters" I say bluntly.

Just be careful what you do 'cuz it could ruin your reputation at camp" My little sister (by six months as she would say) sang as she skipped into the bathroom

"You wouldn't dare" I screamed after her.

"Will you two ever stop bickering" Percy Jackson, my half brother asked groggily.

"Probably not" "Nope" We say in unison. He groans and walks out, maybe to go see *shudder* Annabeth. I really don't like her, one because she hates me, two she is using Percy and three because she is cheating on him with Logan William a son of Aphrodite. I found this out be accidently barging in on them, and lets say it wasn't pretty. She saw me and made me swear that I wouldn't tell Percy about it. Instead of telling him I am trying to show him. All I got to say is that it is not working; she seems to work beyond my mind. Any ways enough about IT.

"Hurry UP!" I scream at McKenna, she is going way past the line.

"Nope " she responds by yelling, and yet she strides out of the bathroom.

"Weirdo" I whisper as I walk into the bathroom. I take one look in the mirror and sigh. I hate my hair it can be so unruly at times, like now. I brush it until it looks fine. My bangs are always over my eyes which are sea green. I've decided that since I am a half-blood I should see everything so I put a bobby pin in my bangs to keep them out of my face. I don't wear makeup beside a light layer of mascara, so little that you can barely see it. I brush my teeth and do all the morning necessities. Once I am finished, I step outside and embrace the morning.

I make my way to the mess hall and I see Gilbert and Eliza fighting about something, again. Travis is sneaking over to the Demeter cabin for the millionth time. Alexander is being stalked by a hoard of girls. Again. Ahhh just a normal day in Camp half-blood. Loooove it. I feel a pair of eyes following me as I turn around I see Drake staring at me, I wave and he responds to me with a quick nod. I shrug turn back around, and keep walking.

I cross over the threshold of the mess hall and join Percy and McKenna. Percy shovels all his food in his mouth in a matter of seconds in fear of McKenna and me fighting. I shrug it off and look around at the Zeus/Jupiter cabin we got three new kids, they are Jason Stre, Ramina Glow and Katlynn Kelsi Rose. In the Poseidon cabin we have moi Sidney Maia, McKenna Roa and Percy Jackson. In the Hades/Pluto cabin has Krysten Evers, Neville Aruda and Marcus Anthony. Ares/Mars cabin has Gilbert Thompson, Josie Garcia and April Andrews. Athena/ Minerva we have Artemis Draco Khalid, Ethan Morgan and Erica Maia (she is my cousin). In Aphrodite/ Venus we have Eliza Small, Catalina Suffice and Adalaina Josephs. Artemis/Diana decided she wanted a couple kids, but still kept her hunters and vow of not dating men(if that makes sense) but any ways they are Alexander Everett and Selena Claire Springer, she also has a new hunter Vivian Grace Tiryn, but if you call her Vivian you will be dead before you could Zeus, or help. Hephaestus/Vulcan has two new kids named Thomas O'Hara and Milakah (Mil-a-kah) Barva. Of course Apollo has more kids; they are Andrea Jones, Giovanna Royce, Jacynda Jamm and Bronner Daniel. Hermes/Mercury got some more kids too; they are the twins Sarah and Aly Harabrush, Cooper Smith, Rally Brinx and Blade Bane. Nemesis/Invidia got one new girl Raisa Desjani. Thantos/Mors got one new boy Heero Black. We have one child of the/a primordial god Erebus called Antonio 'Anthony' Angelo Jaconelli. Hecate/Trivia had a few kids and a descendent Zeke Sieghart,Kyran Roberts (great grandson) and Alexander "AJ" Jones. Aeolus had one kidCharlotte Brooks. A goddess that I didn't know that even existed had one kid that is Physis** (**goddessofnature**) **Damien, he doesn't know a lot about his past which makes him mysterious which also means he has girls left and right.Dea Tacita (goddess of the dead) another goddess I didn't know about had Julietsa Alexandria Veilarosa. Again one other goddess that I had no idea about is Libitina (goddess of funerals) she had two girlsCatherine Isabella Barringtonand Indigo Frost.

The camp has grown considerable in the last year, because the Romans decided to unite with the Greeks and become one camp. That way we could be one big happy family, like Hera wanted.

"Alright campers off to your activities" Chiron announced and with that everyone filed out of the mess hall to their various activities.

**Love it? Hate it? Please give some good advice and things you liked on it, I also need a prophecy if any of you have one, and please review. Thanks.**


End file.
